


Darkness.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Pansy siempre había odiado la oscuridad y todo lo que venía con ella, aunque las personas solían decirle que iba con su personalidad.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Se asomó por la ventana; la calle estaba desierta, el sol se había ocultado hacía unas cuantas horas, dejando una penumbra que no le agradaba, jamás le había gustado, aunque la mayoría de las personas solían asociar todo eso con ella y su personalidad, no tenía buenos amigos, ella sólo era la fastidiosa heredera, la niñita consentida de papá.

Nadie la conocía bien, salvo él, quizás, aun no comprendía la razón por la cual se había enamorado de ella, era todo un desastre, no podía y no quería relacionarse con el resto, según sus más recientes amigos, ella era la definición perfecta de antipatía.

Se quitó de la ventana, fue hasta la cama individual que había en el lugar y se recostó en el mullido colchón estaba cómodo, pero no se sentía confortable sin él.

Sintió que apenas había cerrado los ojos un instante, cuando escuchó ruidos a su alrededor, se incorporó sobresaltada, la pequeña lámpara estaba encendida, él estaba de un lado a otro, guardando la ropa, el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente fue un simple « _Va a abandonarme»._

—Despertaste –se acercó a ella, la sujetó de las manos y se agachó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron –pensaba guardar las cosas antes de despertarte, pero ahora que lo hiciste, es mejor que te vistas.

—Pero…

—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, nos encontraron, vienen hacia acá mientras te digo esto.

No tuvo que escuchar nada más, se puso de pie asustada, iba a comenzar a vestirse, cuando escuchó un ruido en la parte de abajo del lugar, ambos se miraron, él se llevó la mano a los labios, para indicarle que guardara silencio, para después sujetarla de la mano, ella asintió.

El varón caminó hacia la ventana, aun sosteniéndola fuertemente de la mano, la silueta de un par de hombres se distinguía a la perfección, y las pisadas en los peldaños eran cada vez más fuertes, aunque intentaban ser más silenciosos que nunca.

Lo sintió acariciarla suavemente del brazo, sabía lo que estaba pensando y no la dejaba más tranquila, todo lo contrario, la alteraba, negó para él, pero el joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros, era la única opción, no iban a detenerse hasta atrapar a uno de los dos, eso les llevaría al otro, o eso pensaban.

—No voy a irme sin ti –musitó.

—Tienes que hacerlo, es necesario, es más fácil para ellos dar con nosotros si estamos juntos, Pansy –la sujetó de la mejilla, de tal forma, que ella pudo notar que eso le estaba tomando casi todo de él, no quería separarse de ella.

—Harry –la voz se le quebró, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que los ojos esmeraldas de él brillaran aún más con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

—Te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Estás aquí, atrapado conmigo, siendo emboscado ¿crees que no estoy segura de que lo haces?

—Sólo quería dejarlo más claro, por si comenzabas a dudarlo, Pans.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí ¿todo está listo? –él asintió.

—Tal y como fue planeado, cariño –le sonrió.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe, los hombres armados se atoraron en la puerta, al querer pasar más de uno a la vez, dándoles oportunidad a los enamorados, de sujetar las bombas de gas y abrirlas, dos en la habitación, desencadenando un caos, y dos por la ventana, alertando y confundiendo a las sombras que esperaban por si escapaban.

Corrieron por la cornisa, diseñada para un momento así, y una vez que cruzaron, Harry se encargó de ella, para que no pudieran seguirlos por ese camino.

La jalaba mientras corrían, hacía bastante frío, Pansy tenía los pies congelados, a causa de que iba descalza, el fino camisón de seda verde se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad, y su bata ondeaba mientras más avanzaban, la presión en su mano era lo que la mantenía corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Harry había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias por si los encontraban, era casi imposible que les siguieran hasta ahí, pero lo habían hecho, ahora, le debía la vida a su mejor amiga, por darle todos esos planos, detalles y rutas de escape, tenían 5 planes extra, por si ese no funcionaba, por fortuna, había recibido la nota de Ron, avisándole que los habían ubicado.

El sol se filtraba por la pequeña ventana por la que habían entrado a aquel sótano de ese edificio, las botas iban de un lado a otro, buscándolos, Harry se giró hasta su novia, que lo observaba preocupada.

—Tranquila –la sujetó de los brazos –todo está bien por el momento, tenemos demasiados planes para huir, si uno no funciona, uno de los otros cuatro lo hará, tranquilízate ¿quieres?

—No me preocupa que me encuentren, Harry –soltó enfadada.

—Claro que lo hace, lo sé, Pansy, intentas ser valiente, y te admiro por ello, pero… conmigo no lo necesitas.

La joven se abrazó a sí misma, dándole la espalda, fingiendo indignación, pero no quería que la viera llorar, odiaba sus momentos de debilidad, y todos siempre ocurrían con él.

—No quiero separarme de ti –sollozó.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero, pero no tenemos de otra, cuando vuelva a Londres, van a seguirme, pensarán que te estoy escondiendo, eso va a darte al menos tres meses de ventaja de ellos, no vienen detrás de mí, no pueden tocarme, lo sabes.

—Que no puedan, no significa que no lo intentarán ¿eres tan ciego que no puedes verlo?

—Uso lentes, cariño, soy ciego de nacimiento –intentó bromear, pero ella sólo negó, ofuscada.

—Hablo en serio.

—La inmunidad diplomática que me da mi padre, es lo que me mantendrá vivo, y a ti.

Pansy no discutió, que él volviera a la escena pública después de dos años fuera, le devolvía sus ventajas, pero también lo haría el centro de los ataques, esa gente pensaría que ella le contaría todo, la razón por la que le perseguían.

—Sin ti, ellos van a encontrarme –musitó –y no quiero que lo último que vea cuando me maten, sea a ellos, al menos…

—No van a hacerte nada, Pans.

—No lo entiendes, Harry ¡Ellos van a encontrarme! ¡Siempre lo han hecho a lo largo de estos dos años!

—Soy el hijo de un diplomático controversial, Pansy, obviamente van a dar contigo.

—Soy la no conocida –se burló.

—Le pedí ayuda a Ron ¿bien?

—Él me odia, Harry ¿realmente crees que me va a ayudar ahora que tú no estarás conmigo?

—Confió en él, le confío mi vida, Pansy.

—Y también la mía, por lo visto.

—Él es el amigo más leal, jamás nos vendería.

— ¡Es un MI6! –Soltó frustrada.

—Ron no va a traicionarte ¿bien? Si no confías en él, confía en mí.

Ella asintió, nada segura, pero la confianza que Harry le mostraba al pelirrojo, era enorme, podía jurar que metería las manos al fuego asegurando que jamás la vendería.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Toma una ducha, vístete, el tren sale en dos horas.

—De acuerdo.

Normalmente habría actuado coqueta, invitándolo a unirse a ella, pero no era momento para algo así, aunque también, sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

—M—

Contrario de lo que pensó, no avanzaban apresurados, como paranoicos buscando a todos lados por aquellos hombres, simplemente iban de la mano, como cualquier pareja en un día de paseo, observó el tren, que estaba por marcharse.

—Voy a echarte de menos –musitó él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, para acariciar su rostro.

—Yo a ti –sonrió, triste.

—Haré todo lo posible para que Ron de con esos tipos ¿bien? Para que puedas volver a casa, sin esconderte más, mientras tanto, cuídate.

—Lo haré, pero tú también.

—Te amo, Pansy.

—Ten un buen viaje.

Se dio la vuelta y entró al tren, aún no había revisado los nuevos documentos que le había dado, pero pronto lo haría, con las especificaciones de su nueva vida.

Iba a alejarse de donde él se había quedado de pie, pero no pudo, regresó en sus pasos, pero las puertas se cerraron, así que se asomó por la ventana, él fue hasta ella de inmediato.

—Esta fecha será nuestro próximo encuentro ¿bien? Aunque espero resolver esto pronto.

—Te amo.

Él sonrió, era la primera vez en dos años que se lo decía, siempre procuraba cambiar de tema, o esquivar las charlas cuando él comenzaba a hablar de sentimientos, y ahí estaba, confesando su amor.

—Te amo también, Pansy –la sujetó de la mejilla y la besó, mientras ella pasaba su brazo por su hombro.

—Te veré el próximo año, en esta fecha.

Ambos se soltaron, cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, Pansy se sentó en el asiento, completamente frustrada con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—Debiste decirle “Hasta el próximo año bisiesto” –dijo la voz de un hombre con acento francés.

Pansy levantó la vista hasta el varón, ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Harry me pidió que te vigilara de aquí en lo que llegábamos a tu nuevo hogar.

—Ah ¿y lo harás?

—Estoy aquí, cuando no tengo por qué estarlo, tengo una misión.

—Claro, eres un maldito espía, como olvidarlo.

—Estoy haciendo esto por él ¿bien? –Se inclinó hasta ella –déjame dejarte las cosas claras, mi lealtad para con Harry y los míos, sólo es comparable con mi lealtad para con mi país, sólo eso.

—Lo dudo, pero haré que te creo.

—Sí tú lo amaras realmente, le dirías a él, y al MI6, lo que viste y por qué razón te persiguen esos hombres, que se hacen pasar por policía, a donde quiera que vas.

Pansy se giró, para ver por la ventana, esa conversación, para ella, estaba terminada, aunque el hombre que amaba confiara en el espía frente a ella, Pansy no lo hacía, por lo tanto, no le contaría algo que no le había dicho ni siquiera a Harry.

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, transportándose de nueva cuenta al día que comenzó todo.

_El lugar estaba oscuro, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad de revisar aquella parte de su casa, donde tenía estrictamente prohibido, por largos años, siempre había sido descubierta queriendo entrar, y sólo se ganaba una reprimenda de su padre, pero ahora, con 20 años, había logrado entrar, no había nadie en casa, así que era el momento perfecto._

_Mientras más avanzaba, la oscuridad iba siendo cada vez más espantosa, la penumbra la asustaba, siempre había sido así, se detuvo al recordar el paquete de cerillas que llevaba consigo, pero iluminar la vista, sólo le había llevado a eso._


End file.
